


Shards

by LadyLunas



Series: Glass [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/pseuds/LadyLunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories and sundry that do not belong within the main storyline, but those I like too much to let languish on my computer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

**Author's Note:**

> All parts of 'Shards' beta'd by Independence1776.
> 
>    
> Set during 'Shine'.

Darcy couldn’t help giggling every now and then. This was insane. She’d never done anything so nuts in her life. She’d done the whole sneaking out thing before to hang out with her friends. Once to a party (Never again. The hangover sucked. The look of disappointment in her dad’s eyes was worse.) and once on a crazy post-high-school trip her mother had forbidden her from going on. She went anyway. DC was amazing. But never had she contemplated pulling a practical joke on the entirety of Culver University’s campus.

Luke finished a rather elaborate drawing on the side of a brick building and grinned at Darcy. Yup. Insane. This was like Fred and George except in college and not at Hogwarts. Well, they were both schools. She looked at Luke as they scurried to the next building. What sane person decides to chalk drawings all over campus at three in the morning?

Well, besides Luke. And herself, apparently. Luke’s green eyes sparkled in glee and his enthusiasm was contagious. So Darcy found herself following around and attempting a few on her own. Smiley faces. She was no artist.

So when Darcy arrived on campus the next day totally sleep deprived, the only thing anyone was talking about were the drawings. She made her way to the coffeeshop and ordered the most caffeinated thing she could think of, with triple espresso. Luke sat at their usual table. She slid onto the seat next to him and grinned.

“That was awesome,” she said. “Can we do it again?”

Luke grinned. “I’m planning something a bit more elaborate.”

 

 

“Heimdall, how does my brother fare?”

The gatekeeper turned to Thor with a sigh. “Your brother’s exile has not changed his penchant for mischief.”

**Author's Note:**

> Due to life, Thor 2, and NaNoWriMo, the next story in the Glass 'verse is still with my beta. I'll be posting it when life calms down for us.


End file.
